poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaa's First Encounter
(Mowgli rides on Bagheera's back while he is walking) Mowgli: Bagheera, I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home? Bagheera: Mowgli, this tim we're not going bac. I'm taking you to a man-village. Mowgli: But why? Bagheera: Because Shere Khan has returned to this part of the jungle...(Bagheera jumps to the other edge)...and he has sworn to kill you. Mowgli: Kill me? But why would he want to do that? Bagheera: He hates man. And Shere Khan is not going to allow you to grow up to become a man,...(Mowgli gets off his back)...just another hunter with a gun. Mowgli: Aw, we'll just explain to him that I'd never do a thing like that. Bagheera: Nonsense. No one explains anything to Shere Khan. (Mowgli throws a stick to the ground) Mowgli: (sweeps the ground with his bare foot) Well, maybe so, but I'm not afraid. And besides, I... Bagheera: Now, that's enough. We'll spend the night here. Things will look better in the morning. (Mowgli looks back) Man Cub? Man Cub! (Mowgli turns back to Bagheera) Now, come on. Up this tree. It's safer up there. Mowgli: Uh...I don't wanna go back to the man-village. Bagheera: Go on. Up you go. Mowgli: That limb way up there? Bagheera: That's right. (Mowgli jumps on the tree and begins to climb) (Laughing) Is that all better you can climb? Mowgli: (grunts) It's too big and around. And besides, I don't have any claws. (Mowgli falls down but lands on Bagheera's paw and he helps him climbing when he grunts before Mowgli falls down again) Mowgli: Yeow-ohh! (Mowgli grabs on Bagheera, who snarls) (Mowgli begins trying to climb again and Bagheera grunts) (Bagheera lifts Mowgli and he jumps and Bagheera lifts him up again) Bagheera: Now get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Mowgli: I wanna stay in the jungle. Bagheera: Huh? (chuckles) You wouldn't last one day. (yawns) Mowgli: (pulls a stick) I'm not afraid. I...I can look out for myself. (Kaa appears and smackles his lips) (He slivers to look at Bagheera, sleeping and turns to Mowgli) Kaa: S-S-S-Say, now. What have we here? (giggles) It's a man cub. A delic-i-ous man cub. Mowgli: Oh, go away and leave me alone. Bagheera: (sleeps, yawns) Oh, that's just what I should do, but I'm not. Oh, now, please go to sleep, Man Cub. (Kaa nods with his idea) Kaa: (hypnotizing Mowgli) Yes-s-s-s, Man Cub. (sings) Pleas-s-s-se go to sleep. Please go to sleep. Sleep, little man cub. Rest in peace. (Kaa's coils and tail coil him when his eyes half open and close) Sleep. S-S-S-Sleep. Mowgli: (moans and stammers) Bagheera...(gulps) Bagheera: (sleeps) Oh, now...Now, look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk till morning. Kaa: (chuckles) He won't be here in the morning. Bagheera: (sleeps) Huh? Oh, yes, he will. I...(wakes up) Kaa! Hold it, Kaa! (Bagheera slaps Kaa and his head is bumps and he grunts) (Kaa's coils let go of Mowgli and he wakes up from hypnosis) Kaa: (shaking his head) Oh! (Doraemon: Look! It's a snake. Let's climb up the tree, you guys.) My sinus-s-s-s. (turns to Bagheera angrily) You have just made s-s-s-serious mistake, my friend. A very stupid... Bagheera: (stammers) Now, Kaa, I was only... Kaa: (Mowgli gets out of Kaa's coils)...mistake. (hypnotizing Bagheera with eyes shut but one eye opens under his hypnosis) Look me in my eye while I'm speaking to you. Bagheera: (smiles) No, please, Kaa... Kaa: (his other eye opens under his hypnosis) Both eyes, if you please. (Bagheera smiles very big with a "Ping") (Sue: I will kick the snake out of the tree) You have just s-s-s-sealed your doom. (Sue kicks Kaa out of the tree) Ooh...Aah! (Kaa falls out of the tree) Oooh! Mowgi: Look, Bagheera. Look, Bagheera. Wake up, Bagheera. (Mowgli wakes him up) Bagheera: (groans) Wha... Kaa: Just you wait till I get you in my coils. (Something pulls him) Ooh! (Kaa turns to his tail) Mowgli: (laughing) Bagheera, he's got a knot of his tail! Kaa: (deed voice) He's got a knot of his tail. (pulling his tail, grunting) (branches broke out and his coils bumps at him) (slivers and moans) This is going to slow down my slithering. (Mowgli laughs) Bagheera: Hello there. What are your names. Doraemon: My name is Doraemon. And this is Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Sneech and Big G. Phineas: I'm Phineas Flynn and this is Ferb Fletcher. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: My name is Rudolph. Bagheera: Nice to meet you. I'm Bagheera and this is man cub, Mowgli. (Mowgli continues laughing and then stops) (Chuckles nervously) Bagheera: So, you can look out for yourself, can you? So, you want to stay in the jungle, do you? Mowgli: Yes, I wanna stay in the jungle. Bagheera: Oh! Now, now, for the last time, go to sleep. (Mowgli sits down grumpily) Bagheera: (mutters) Man cub. Huh! (yawns) (Bagheera sleeps and Mowgli sits) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts